Thank's Norra
by Youngestlatif2
Summary: Hai, saya Author baru disini, Latif . Silahkan tinggalkan review dan bisa request cast . Selamat ..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Thank's Norra (1)

Main Cast :  
-Kyuhyun(Cho Kyuhyun)  
-Annora (OC)  
-Ennora (OC)

Song by : Time Machine-SNSD

Note :  
Pinjam Kyuhyun "Super Junior".  
My first Song Fanfiction. Don't bash,  
but give advice!

**Kyuhyun POV**

Udara yang sejuk, rumput yang hijau,

tanaman yang subur ditumbuhi bunga mawar,dan kursi taman bewarna coklat panjang,

menghiasi indah nya taman ini. aku masih mengingatnya..

Taman yang dulu pernah aku temui bersamanya, sekarang hanya kenangan yang tertinggal di taman ini.

tidak, kenangan itu telah berakhir,tetapi..

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun,Direktur perusahaan mie itu terkenang akan masa lalunya  
ia mendekati kursi panjang itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu.  
**_(Flashback Start)_**

**Author POV**  
Kriiing..  
Alarm berbunyi di sebuah kamar yang berbentuk persegi panjang, diletakkannya jam alarm disamping tempat tidur,yang hanya beralaskan kasur yang empuk itu.

"Kyaa! ya tuhan! ini sudah jam 7, aku akan telat kesekolah!",teriak seorang namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung berlari,membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mandi.  
2 menit #mandi apaan ini -_- (abaikan).

kemudian setelah mandi ia bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mencari baju sekolahnya dan perlengkapan lainnya.  
Setelah semuanya selesai ia hanya mengambil sepotong roti yang ada dimeja dan bergegas pergi dengan sepeda kesayangan nya dari rumah kos yang sepi itu.

"Huuuh coba umma dan appa ada disini,tapi ini hanya 5 bulan lagi! Setelah tamat aku akan kembali kerumah bersama umma dan appa!".omelnya.

Terlihat sepi di pagar sekolah kejuruan itu, dan ia mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam tanpa sepengetahuan satpam #dasar evil!  
yang sedang sibuk membaca koran itu. Diparkirkannya sepeda merah itu di tempat parkir. "Akhirnya tepat waktu! Untung hari ini masuknya jam 07.20 betapa beruntungnya aku! hahaha",gumamnya.

Kyuhyun bergegas memasuki kelas itu dilihatnya teman-teman asing yang baru ia sadari.  
"Hah? Ya ampun aku lupa bahwa semester ini kelas di rolling, Oh iya apakah aku masih ada dikelas ini ya?",tanyanya.  
Dilihat nya sebuah kertas yang tertempel di pintu kelas dan langsung mencari namanya.  
"A.. B... C.. hah! ini dia! ternyata aku masih berada dikelas ini",gumamnya.  
Ya nama Kyuhyun ada di daftar nama siswa yg masuk dikelas itu.

ia bingung karena tempat duduk dikelas persegi itu sudah penuh, namun hanya tersisa satu,yakni kursi paling belakang.  
Saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursi itu,ia terpesona melihat seorang yeoja yang kini duduk didepan kursi nya.  
Hari telah berlalu, kini ia bukan hanya terpesona namun ia merasakan perasaan cinta kepada seorang yeoja yang bernama Annora itu, ia jatuh cinta kepada yeoja yang sangat pintar, dikarenakan Annora adalah murid rolling dari kelas yang isinya juara umum semua termasuk Annora. Kyuhyun bingung kira-kira bagaimana menyatakan perasaan nya kepada gadis itu..  
"Bagaimana ini,apa yang harus aku lakukan?",gumamnya.  
Dan akhirnya, pada suatu kesempatan setelah pulang sekolah,  
Kyuhyun memberanikan untuk menyapa Annora.

"Annora-sshi?"sapanya.  
"Ya Kyuhyun-sshi! Wae?"sahutnya.  
"Hmm apakah kau ada acara setelah sekolah ini?"tanyanya lagi.  
"Setelah sekolah ini,tak ada acara yang akan aku lakukan,hanya saja membuat Pr yang diberikan Sir tadi"pikirnya.  
"Mau kah kau ikut denganku?"dengan hati yang dag dig dug kyuhyun bertanya.

"Hmm ku pikir aku mau! tapi mau kemana kyuhyun-sshi?"balasnya.  
"Aku ingin mencari buku ditoko buku inggris itu, tetapi aku sedikit kaku mau bertanya,soalnya disana yang digunakan bahasa inggris,itulah mengapa aku mengajakmu"pintanya.

"Ya baiklah aku akan menemani mu"sahutnya.  
"Benarkah?Hah terima kasih!"responnya yang senang bukan main.  
Kyuhyun dan Annora berjalan ke parkiran dan menaiki sepeda merah itu,jarak ke toko buku itu tidak jauh hanya 100 meter dari sekolah.  
Namun..

"Kyaa.. kenapa tutup!"kyuhyun protes.  
"Ya udah lain kali bisa kan?"sarannya.  
"Hmmm yasudah lah,tapi bisakah kita ke taman itu dulu? kita istirahat dulu sebentar?"tanyanya.  
Annora mengangguk itu berarti ia di taman,  
"Annora? apakah kau mau aku belikan Ice Cream?"tanya kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja! aku sangat menyukai Ice Cream ^^"sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun bergegas membeli ice cream yang ada di seberang jalan.  
dan kembali, "Annora? sejak pertama bertemu, caramu berbicara, aku sudah menaruh perasaan kepadamu, bisakah kau memilih 1 diantara 2 ice cream ini? Warna merah ini artinya kau menerima pernyataanku, sedangkan warna coklat ini kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabat.."tanpa basa basi kyuhyun mengungkapkan nya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memilih warna coklat? sedangkan perasaan ku saja seperti warna merah ini ^^". sahut Annora.  
"Hhaa? Benarkah? Yeay! Umma! Appa! I got a girl!"teriaknya.

**Author POV**  
Ya,hari itu adalah hari bersejarah bagi Kyuhyun dan Annora. tak terasa mereka menjalani hubungan itu selama hampir 5 bulan, Namun ketika menjelang 2 hari sebelum kelulusan..

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**#**Huaaah maaf Ffnya seperti ini..  
karena ini baru pertama yg author buat -_- please review... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Thank's Norra (2)

Main Cast :  
-Kyuhyun (Cho Kyuhyun)  
-Annora (OC)  
-Ennora (OC)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Song by : SNSD-Time Machine

Type : Series

Note :  
Maaf lama, kesibukan jadi anggota ekskul membuat author ding dong  
-_-#abaikan Author lanjut ya...

_Ya hari itu adalah hari yang sangat indah bagi mereka. hingga pada suatu hari sebelum menjelang hari kelulusan.._

**Author POV**

_Jum'at yang membosankan bagi beberapa siswa, kebosanan itu berhenti pada saat lonceng sekolah berbunyi.. _  
"Treeeng..Treeeng..".  
"Yeay! akhirnya selesai juga hari ini" ucap seorang namja.  
_Ya,tentu saja ia adalah Kyuhyun._  
_Kyuhyun bergegas pulang dan menunggu sang kekasih di pagar sekolah._  
"Annora! Aku disini..".

"Ahh.. kenapa kau ini?".

"Bolehkah aku membuat sebuah janji untukmu?".

"Pasti mau ke toko buku itu lagi ya?".

"Tidak.".

"Jika tidak, lalu mau kemana?".

"Bukankah ini hari jadi hubungan kita?".

"Omona... aku lupa!".

"Ya sudah aku ingin kau menungguku ditaman itu jam 4  
sore bisakah..".

"Umm,baiklah aku akan kesana..".

_Setelah percakapan itu selesai mereka bergegas pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.._  
_tetapi tidak untuk kyuhyun dikarenakan segerombolan teman datang menghampiri nya._

"Kyu! apa kau ingin ikut dgn kami?"

"mau kemana?"

"Yaah kyu, apa kau lupa? ini adalah hari ulang tahun Siwon-sshi? Ayolah kita akan beli sebuah kado untuk nya dan kemudian kita datang kerumah nya.."

"Ah iya... Maaf aku lupa baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan sepedaku?"

"Bodoh! ya simpan di mobilku lah!"

"Oh iya,yasudah"

_Mobil merah berlaju cepat dan tertuju pada tempat yang telah direncanakan. _  
_#__**disini kyuhyun lupa akan janji nya dengan Annora jadi dia ikut bersama teman nya tanpa beban.**_

**Annora POV**

Haaah hari ini kyu mengajakku ke taman lagi ^^ betapa menyenangkan ketika berada di sampingnya.  
Ahh ini sudah hampir jam 4 aku akan ketaman itu, Namun sepertinya langit mendung.  
tapi tak apalah aku akan kesana,  
menepati janjiku. Baiklah..  
Aku berangkat...

**Author POV**

_Ya tentu saja,tak lama kemudian._  
_Setiba ditaman,hujan turun pada jam 4 sore itu._

**Annora POV**  
Kyaaa hujan,bagaimana ini?  
Apakah aku harus pulang?  
Tidak! aku akan tetap disini!  
Namun...  
Tidak! aku akan menunggu Kyu datang..  
Aku yakin Kyu akan datang,  
Aku harus bersabar.. ^^

**Author POV**  
_Annora menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan terlihat cemas dan memegang handphonenya._  
_16.30 _  
_.._  
_17.00 _  
_.._  
_17.30_  
_.._  
_18.00_  
_.._  
_18.30_  
_.._  
_GELAP!_

**Kyuhyun POV**  
Handphone ini bergetar seperti nya ada sms, ah mungkin Umma.  
Padahal ini baru jam...  
HAAAH!  
Annora!

**Author POV**

"Kyu! kau mau kemana?"

Terlihat Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan lagi teman-teman nya, yang hanya di pikiran nya hanya satu, Yakni Annora!  
Setiba nya di taman,

"Annora kau dimana! Maafkan aku! aku, aku lupa!"

Namun pencarian itu tidak berbuah hasil dan Kyuhyun pulang dengan bersedih hati.

Keesokan harinya..

"Pemirsa, berita menyedihkan yang di alami oleh seorang siswa yang bernama Annora. Tewas nya ia dikarenakan segerombolan penjahat yang menyeret nya hingga ke jalan..  
Kini,ia sedang berada di kediaman nya untuk dimakamkan."salah satu stasiun tv menayangkan berita.

"ANNORA!"

Kyuhyun dihinggapi banyak perasaan bersalah, Penyesalan yang sangat tak bisa di maafkan.  
Kyuhyun langsung menuju di kediaman Annora.

"Nak, apakah kau Kyuhyun?"

"I.. iya ibu.."tangisnya

"Sudah tak perlu disesali, ini adalah takdir tuhan, kita hanya bisa mengikhlas kan kepergian nya.."

"Maafkan aku ibu...Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Ini sudah takdir, apakah engkau tahu? Annora mengidap penyakit Leukimia sejak kecil dan hidup nya di Vonis Dokter berakhir kemarin dan tepat sekali pada peristiwa itu.."

"Hiks.. iibuuu.. mengapa ia tak pernah mengatakan nya padaku?" tangisnya.

"Norra takut kamu akan menjauhi nya, Oh iya sebelum Norra ia meninggalkan 3 pesan, ibu mendengarkan nya dengan sangat sedih, Pertama, 'Umma minta lah Kyuhyun untuk membaca pesan yg aku kirim kemarin'.

Kedua, 'Umma Kyuhyun sangat berarti bagiku, ia adalah penyemangat hidupku itulah mengapa aku selalu gembira ketika pulang sekolah, jadi Umma jangan menyalahkan dirinya.

Ketiga 'Katakan padanya jangan menangisi kepergianku..' itulah yang Norra katakan.

"Oh iya ada satu lagi kyu.."

"Apa iibu?"

"Norra ingin kau mendengarkan rekaman ini, ia menggunakan bahasa jepang, apakah kau mengerti? dan dia bilang setelah rekaman ini selesai di dengar ia ingin rekaman ini dihapus.."

"Saya mengerti,Baiklah bu..."

"Dengarkan baik-baik..."

Dengan suara yang serak,  
karena menangis Norra menyampaikan pesan berupa rekaman..

"Ima time machine, ni nori konde.  
Anata ni ai ni iku, koto ga de kita nara. Mou nani mo negawanai..  
Hakakuto tooi kioku ni naru mae ni.  
I need a time machine~..."

_Tentu saja itu membuat seluruh ruangan bertumpahkan air mata. _  
_Setelah selesai pemakaman Kyuhyun pamit pulang._

_Sesampainya dirumah,_  
_Kyuhyun membuka pesan yang ada di handphone nya._  
_4 september 2013_  
_16.30_  
_"Kyu kau ada dimana? Aku sudah berada di tengah taman yang sedang di guyur hujan.."_  
_17.00_  
_"Kyu kau disana? aku sangat kedinginan menantimu."_  
_17.30_  
_"Kyu? tempat ini sudah mulai sepi, tapi hujan tak kunjung berhenti.."_  
_18.00_  
_"Kyu, aku mencurigai 2 orang itu, _  
_mereka seperti mengendap-endap."_  
_18.30_  
_"Kyu, mereka sepertinya ingin mendekati ku, bisakah kau kesini?"_

"ANNORA! Maafkan aku "teriak Kyuhyun di rumah kost nya.

"Hiks hiks"Tangisnya.

**Flashback END**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sendiri disini, Ya ini telah berakhir.  
Bila masih bisa waktu ku naiki saat ini. Sebuah kesalahan memperoleh sebuah penyesalan, dan apapun yang ku lakukan tidak akan menyembuhkan luka di hati.

"Appa? Mengapa menangis?"  
Hah ternyata anakku.

"Tidak? Appa tidak menangis?"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah appa,  
Norra mau les.."

"Kau harus biasakan bersabar Ennora, Appa akan mengajari mu kesabaran"

"Nae appa, ^^"

**Author POV **  
Ya, Kyuhyun memiliki anak yeoja bernama Ennora. Gadis kecil yang sangat ia cintai yang dititipkan Tuhan meskipun bukan melalui Annora. :'-) dan mereka hidup bahagia.

**SELESAI**

Note :  
Akhirnya selesai juga..  
Hahaha meskipun agak ribet..  
Maaf ya kalau jelek..  
Berikan review nya Terima kasih.. ^^

Sepenggal arti lirik dari SNSD-Time Machine yg sangat cocok buat Kyuhyun:  
"_**Namun hukuman dari kesalahan ini terasa amat begitu berat, Kata-kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan, Saat ini masih terulang-ulang dibenakku, hatiku masih saja sakit. ANDAI SAJA KU BISA MELAMPAUI WAKTU DAN BERJUMPA DENGANMU LAGI.**_"


End file.
